Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved synthetic plastic concrete forming system for forming curved concrete wall structures. The present invention also concerns a new and improved combination of a synthetic plastic concrete form structure for forming curved walls and concrete wall ties uniquely secured therewith for permanent assembly with a concrete structure formed in the form. Still another part of the invention relates to a new and improved synthetic plastic concrete form structure for forming curved walls with the form structure having ties for rigidifying the same and with shock absorbers between forming sections and the ties to enable the concrete to be poured into the form to minimize the impact applied to the ties.
According to other features of my invention, I have developed a new and improved cushioning structure for cushioning the impact received by the synthetic plastic concrete wall ties whereby the wall structure for forming curved walls has a reduced thickness at a point immediately below where the end of each wall tie engages in its slot provided in the synthetic plastic wall panel so that when poured concrete strikes the wall tie, the wall tie can move downwardly at the area wher the thickness of the panel has been reduced to cushion the impact of the concrete upon the wall tie and the panels without cracking and/or breaking the panels.
According to still other important features of my invention, I have provided a synthetic plastic concrete form structure for forming curved walls with structure for enabling the panels to be stacked upon each other and to resist leakage through the castellation joint should a heaving occur between the curved synthetic plastic panels whereby one panel might be caused to be slightly lifted relative to the other panel to which it is engaged.
Yet another feature of my invention is to provide a new and improved castellation structure for joining stacked curved panels together where concrete dams are built into the castellation to inhibit concrete leakage exteriorly of the joined curved panels for forming curved concrete walls.
Yet another important feature of my invention concerns a new and improved form closure panel for use with my synthetic plastic concrete forming system whereby synthetic plastic closure panel can be inserted between a pair of confronting panels at any given point along the length of the panels and whereby the closure panels serves to contain concrete within the concrete forming structure for forming concrete walls with curved corners.
Still another important feature of my invention is to provide a new and improved synthetic plastic concrete forming system for forming concrete wall with insulated curved corners where its components and particularly the panels can be shipped in compact knock-down from to minimize shipping costs.
Still another feature of my invention is to provide a new and improved connector structure for connecting a closure panel with opposed concrete panels to provide a modular synthetic plastic concrete forming system for forming concrete walls with curved corners.
Yet still another feature of my invention concerns a new and improved connecting structure for forming concrete walls with insulated curved corners for joining ends of synthetic plastic concrete panels in end-to-end relation such that accidental disassembly of the end engaged panels can be resisted.
A still further feature of my invention concerns my new and improved synthetic plastic concrete form structure for forming curved wall components for enclosures and/or door covers or top closure structures.
In the past, it will be appreciated that different types of foamed plastic concrete forming systems have been used in industry and, in this connection, attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,076 and 3,788,020. These patents relate generally to concrete forms formed from low density foamed plastic and polymeric material but where the forms do no possess the improvements herein described and illustrated.